


What We Do For Our Own

by isntthatjustmarvelous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reader-Insert, The avengers look after each other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, this is kinda sad but the ending's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntthatjustmarvelous/pseuds/isntthatjustmarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You experience something traumatic, but your super secret boyband are there to help. And to discuss revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do For Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story on ao3 :)  
> This may have few triggers from discussions of assault and sexual assault but no actual assault scene takes place.

Tony was always joking around with you and the other avengers, who you considered family. He loved teasing the most, you knew that. And so he was almost smitten when he got a call from a police station asking if there was anyone to come downtown and bail out a certain Y/N.

He nearly considered letting you stay the night as a joke but he was dying to know what you did and so he decided to bail you out. He was signing papers and making jokes with the cops when he overheard one cop talking to another.

"Found the bitch trying to punch the hell out of that political guy, Ryan Rand. She said he'd tried to rape her, imagine if something like that got on his rep? Poor guy had a bruise on his face and he's got an interview tomorrow..." 

Tony's blood ran cold. If they were talking about you then he knew you had been seriously assaulted. He was brought to your cell and he knew it was true right away. The dead look in your red puffy eyes. The bruises on your face. 

Your whole composure of wrapping your arms and sweater around yourself more to cover up. You looked up, slight fear in your shimmering eyes, expecting Tony to make a snarky comment.

"Come on sweetheart." He softly murmured to you, putting a protective arm around your back as he guided you through and out of the station.

The whole car ride was silent until Tony parked in the garage.

"Go ahead, make a joke." You mumbled, not looking at him.

"Y/N, at times I may seem insensitive... Self-centred even, and downright arrogant. But if one of my friends, someone in my family was assaulted, or sexually assaulted... I would never be able to forgive myself if I made a joke about that." Tony spoke in the most serious tone you had ever heard and you looked over at him with shock and confusion.

"How..."

"I overheard some cops talking, they knew what happened but they wanted to protect the reputation of that dirty politician." Tony explained and your eyes went down again from the bare mention of that monster.

"But don't be surprised if all of a sudden his entire life goes down the drain and the whole town hates him and he goes to jail. A freak accident, maybe a 'natural' disaster. And after that, I hope you'll know how much I love you like family, how much we all love you. If you don't want me to tell the team about this that's fine, I'll understand. But after I realised my initial plan of killing him was a bit..." He paused, searching for a word.

"...unsanitary, I think it would be a good team bonding exercise to destroy this man's life like what I can only imagine how much you think he's destroyed yours." Tony looked as if he was going to cry and you knew you definitely had tears in your eyes from his speech.

"Tony..." You whispered before hugging him.

He hugged back, giving you as much love as he could give through the hug. They eventually broke apart.

"Or I could just tell Nat and she'd just kill him for you if you wanna go that way..." Tony shrugged and you let out a teary laugh.

"I don't care what sort of 'freak accident' or 'natural disaster' happens to him, as long as he can't do what he did to me, to anyone else."

 

So Tony told the team back at Avengers Tower, with great sensitivity, while you were in your own room.

"Now we need to figure out a way we can completely destroy this man's life without bloodshed." Tony instructed, setting up an old, green chalkboard.

"Where did you even get that..." Steve questioned.

"Not important. Any ideas?"

"Well he's a politician, they've always got dirt on 'em." Clint mentioned with a grim tone, arms folded and silently beating himself up for not being there to save you.

"Good point, we can bring charges on him for anything we find but the trick is getting past his lawyers." Tony added, writing Clint's idea on the chalk board.

"Public affair?" Clint asked.

"It's gotta be something that the public would absolutely shone him for.." Bruce pointed out.

"Like sexual assault?" Steve asked with anger. 

"Stark has told me your people find their way around assault charges. But he has expressed midguardians are not fond of something like... Erm what was it called... Tax fraud?" Thor spoke in his usual rumbling voice.

"We can't just frame the guy, right?" Steve asked and the others all just looked anywhere in the room but Steve's face, avoiding saying out loud what they might actually do to the bastard.

"Guys, it's not right!" Steve almost shouted.

"Like it was right what he did?" Bruce rhetorically asked and Steve frowned.

"Just stick to a plan that doesn't involve more lies than truths." Steve urged, and so Tony wrote a big 'NO LYING' rule on the bottom of the chalk board.

"Mr Stark?" Clint called out with his hand up.

"Yes bird-brain?"

"What about Nat, she could scare him enough to... Wait where's Nat?" Clint questioned, looking around the room.

"Romanoff?" Tony called out.

"Shit! She's gone to kill him..." Clint yelled as he ran to the elevator.

They all raced to get from what was one of the top floors and out the door but halfway through their adventure down the street they saw Natasha walking back to the tower.

"Oh hey guys, I just had to let off a bit of steam." She smiled, chewing bubblegum.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Steve asked in a strict tone.

Natasha just smiled.

"Let's go get lunch." She suggested in a cheery tone, walking past them towards the tower.

 

Nobody brought it up while they ate lunch in the communal kitchen until a sudden news story came up on the tv screen.

"Politician Ryan Rand has died today of asphyxiation. It appears he was eating a meal with traces of peanuts, which in fact was one of the politician's allergies. With nobody to call for help, medical services says he died hours before his neighbours found him. It's a true shock to the entire city." The journalist reported.

"Nat. Do you realise what you've done!" Steve almost shouted.

"Uh yeah, now they're gonna put stricter peanut allergy labels on everything."

"You killed a man! He was..."

"Innocent? Harmless?" Natasha asked and Steve's mouth was gaping open but he closed it when he realised her point.

"I did this city and the only girl I'd die for a favour. He's gone and can never hurt her again and it will take a while for her to recover but she will and it's one less bad guy in the world to worry about."

Steve didn't push because he knew she was right and then they heard a small voice.

"Nat? You did that for me?" You asked from the doorway, you had been listening the whole time.

Natasha came over with tears in her eyes.

"I would rather die than see you hurt." She spoke with so much emotion in her voice and so you leaned forward and hugged her.

"Thank you." You whispered to her as silent tears rolled down your face.

"We'd do anything for you, you know that." Natasha murmured, refusing to let her own tears fall.

"We're gonna help you get through this."


End file.
